As It Began
by RoseFyre
Summary: 'We can't be the Founders! That's not possible!' Chapter 4 up 3/27!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the storyline.  
  
Author's Note: This story is not connected to my huge piece; it's just an idea I randomly had and decided to try to write. It will not be updated that often - only when I get major inspiration. Also, in the letter, the main writing is by Slytherin, the parentheses by Ravenclaw.  
  
To Be Opened By Albus Dumbledore ONLY  
  
That was the address on the letter that had sat in the drawer of the headmaster's desk for over a thousand years, waiting for its true recipient. None of his predecessors knew why the letter was locked to them, only that it was. And Albus, when he had first walked into that office as a student, had been inexplicably drawn to the letter, though he did not open it until he became headmaster.  
  
He smoothly rubbed the familiar creases, the paper still crisp and white despite the ravages of time, the familiar wax seal bearing the four Hogwarts animals, the writing in two different handwritings, but with the signatures of four. Salazar Slytherin. Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga Hufflepuff. Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore understood why he'd been given the letter, and the time had come for him to do as it commanded. He smoothly rose from him seat, leaving the office behind, the letter still on the desk.  
  
To Professor Dumbledore:  
  
You know me as Salazar Slytherin, founder of Hogwarts and hater of Muggle-borns. However, that is not the name I was born with, and not the name I prefer. I only bear it now because of Rowena's stupidity. . .how strange, to be able to call Rowena Ravenclaw stupid. . .  
  
(I'm not stupid, Sal, I was just stunned when the woman asked for my name. . .)  
  
So you said you were Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
(I never said I was thinking at the time!)  
  
That's certainly true. Anyway, we arrived here, not knowing the time, the place, or anything else, understanding only where we had come from, and not knowledgeable about the world we were thrown into. When we discovered that Hogwarts did not exist. . .we realized we were its founders, and that we knew the truth about the future, something no one else could ever know.  
  
After all, it's where we originated.  
  
I did not hate Muggle-borns, though at one point in my life I did. But, by the time I came here, birth no longer held much esteem in my mind, and I never wanted to fight with Godric over such a petty thing.  
  
In fact, that fight, like much of our lives here, was staged.  
  
(And you know it was my idea how to do it.)  
  
Yes, Rowena, it was your idea, and you were the one who insisted that it had to happen when we both complained.  
  
(Well, if it hadn't, then we wouldn't have existed in the way we did, and our existence was necessary. And, you would've fought anyway - the paradox of time, you know.)  
  
Yes, Rowena, I know. As you can see, we did not want to argue, but we realized it was necessary, and we staged our argument, Helga standing by and making sure that no one really hurt anyone else. The girl-  
  
(Must you really call her a girl? She's only a year younger than I am.)  
  
But you're still a girl, Rowena. And you're both much younger than either me or Godric. But, as I was saying, Helga is a very accomplished Mediwitch, and she is also a very peaceful person, thus able to stop both my and her beloved Gryffindor's "volatile natures," as she likes to put it.  
  
You know, I can see why the houses that fight the most are mine and Godric's - Rowena's the type to avoid all arguments by burying herself in her books, and Helga absolutely abhors fighting.  
  
How idiotic of them.  
  
(It's not idiotic, Sal. Helga is just a peaceful person, and I'd rather not fight. Anyway, I think it's your testosterone speaking. Men!)  
  
Don't you dare 'Men!' me, you little. . .  
  
(And don't you dare yell at ME. Salazar Slytherin, I am perfectly able to win a duel against you, particularly since Godric would have to be the referee. . .)  
  
Alright, alright, Rowena, let's not argue.  
  
(Good.)  
  
Women! Always looking to avoid fights in any way possible! I will never understand them!  
  
(That's good, because we'll never understand you either.)  
  
Fine. Anyway, back to the story, we created this situation, by having to do what we had learned about, but we intend to fix it. When we return to our true time, one month after we left, we have vowed to try and make the houses work in harmony the way they always should have.  
  
As for why you are the recipient of this letter. . .you created the situation which sent us here. Here's what happened. . .  
The letter went on, informing Dumbledore of what he had to do in order to make sure the past happened the way it was supposed to.  
  
And right at that moment, the first step was occurring.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	2. The Accident

Author's Note: Professor Linguis is my made up Ancient Runes Professor.  
  
~~~  
  
There was a slumber party going on in the Gryffindor seventh-year girls dorm, with all of the girls in that year. At the moment, Padma and Parvati Patil were discussing Dean Thomas, who they'd both dated. Lavender Brown was instructing Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Millicent Bulstrode in makeup application. Lisa Turpin was looking at a copy of 'Witch Weekly', considering the new fashion in robes. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Mandy Brocklehurst were playing Truth or Dare.  
  
And Hermione Granger was rereading 'Hogwarts: A History.'  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny Weasley yelled, bursting into the room. "Colin Creevey got a picture of Professor Sinistra and Professor Linguis KISSING!"  
  
The room immediately interrupted into a flood of gossip, some of the girls running down to the common room.  
  
"Mione, aren't you interested?" Ginny asked, approaching her friend.  
  
"Not really," Hermione answered, turning the page.  
  
"Well. . .you wanna go steal some food with me?" She leaned in closer. "I stole Harry's invisibility cloak."  
  
Hermione jumped. "How'd you do that?"  
  
Ginny smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways. So, you coming?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione answered, standing up and slipping her book into her robe. "Let's go."  
  
The two girls put on the cloak and left the tower, headed for the kitchens.  
  
~~~  
  
In the hallway by Snape's classroom, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were arguing.  
  
"I don't need your help." Snape's voice was even tighter than normal.  
  
"Severus, you know Veritaserum needs two people to brew it. And I admit that I'm not a Potions Master, but all I'll have to do is chop up and hand you the ingredients!" Lupin sounded exasperated.  
  
"And I'll get Albus or McGonagall to help!" He shoved a vial at Lupin. "Just take the wolfsbane and leave!"  
  
~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore waited by the stairs in the Great Hall. He made himself invisible as he heard two people come down the stairs, though he obviously couldn't see them.  
  
He tapped his wand to the banister, silently asking the castle to do his bidding. It accepted, the stairs to the dungeons and kitchens switching.  
  
He waited as the girls slipped down the stairs, heading for Snape's classroom instead of the kitchens. He waited until he could hear them no longer, then tapped his wand again, letting the stairs switch back, and he smiled sadly.  
  
He did not know if he had done the right thing, but he knew it was inevitable.  
  
~~~  
  
"This doesn't look like the kitchens. . ." Hermione whispered as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Look!" Ginny whispered, pointing. "Snape and Lupin are arguing!"  
  
Hermione followed her pointing finger and the girls watched the argument end.  
  
"Fine! I'm going to talk to Dumbledore!" Snape yelled, storming in the directin of the girls, Lupin quickly following.  
  
Without time to move out of the way, Snape crashed into them, falling to the floor and pulling down the cloak. Lupin saw it happen, but he couldn't stop himself from flying into the pile. As he did so, his potion fell, the glass bottle breaking and splattering the wolfsbane onto the cloak and all four people.  
  
They shimmered and disappeared, leaving behind only a few remnants of the potion.  
  
~~  
  
Author's Note: I know that's rather short, but hopefully there will be more to come in the near future. Now you know the players, but you don't know what the mixing of potion, glass, cloak, and people has done. You'll have to wait to find THAT out. Till next time!  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	3. The Woman

Author's Note: Of course, I have no idea what would happen if you combine wolfsbane, broken glass, and an invisibility cloak. Also, I'm totally estimating the years. Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
The four of them landed, feeling a jerk as the invisibility cloak dissolved into the potion.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Remus asked, brushing broken glass off of himself.  
  
"I have no idea. . ." Ginny answered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "We were. . .well. . .ummm. . ."  
  
"You were sneaking down to the potions classroom, for God knows what reason, and, on the way, you caused a collision," Severus said acerbically, moving as far from the three Gryffindors as possible.  
  
"Actually, we were trying to get to the kitchens," Hermione cut in. "And somehow we ended up in the wrong hallway, and then you crashed into us, and here we are. . ." She trailed off as she looked around and realized that they weren't in the potions hallway anymore. In fact, they were outside. On the grass. And there was no trace of anything at all familiar.  
  
"Where are we?" Ginny asked, realizing the same thing.  
  
Remus and Severus looked around, their eyes widening in shock. "What did you idiots do?" Severus asked, turning on the girls.  
  
"Severus, it's not their fault," Remus said, looking around. "We collided with them, and the potion bottle breaking must have done something. . ."  
  
"It wouldn't have done THIS," Severus answered, glaring at him. "The interaction of glass and the wolfsbane potion should have given the three of us boils which would have lasted for a week, and it shouldn't have done anything to you except given you a nice pattern of scars."  
  
Hermione was thinking. "What if you added an invisibility cloak to that equation?" Everyone looked at her in shock. "We were under Harry's cloak, and then. . .well, I don't see it anywhere. Do you?" Ginny looked down, suddenly realizing that the cloak was gone.  
  
"Severus, would an invisibility cloak have transported us. . .somewhere else?" Remus asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Severus snapped. "I have not done any experiments combining potions and invisibility cloaks. And, as far as I know, neither has anyone else. The effects are unknown."  
  
"Shoot," Hermione whispered. Suddenly, she noticed a woman picking flowers on the other side of the field. "I'm going to ask her where we are." She got up, brushed herself off, and headed over. The other three looked at each other, and Remus stood up to follow her, leaving Severus and Ginny in an uneasy silence.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said to the woman. "Could you tell me where we are? We seem to have gotten lost."  
  
"You're in Scotland. That village over there's called Hogsmeade," she said, pointing at a few small huts nearby.  
  
"But then. . .where's Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, looking around for the familiar castle.  
  
"What's Hogwarts?" the lady answered. "I've never heard of no such place." She looked at Hermione and Remus shrewdly. "I'm Matilda Withers. What're your names?"  
  
Hermione blanched as a thought suddenly came to her. "Umm. . .uh. . .what year is it?" she asked, praying she was wrong.  
  
"Why, it's 998 years after the birth of our lord savior. Shouldn't you know that?"  
  
"O-of course," Hermione answered, shaking. She looked at Remus, who looked equally worried. "We've been wandering for so long. . .I thought it was still 99. . .7. . ."  
  
"No, it's 998 alright," the woman answered. "What are your names? You never told me?"  
  
"I'm. . .umm. . .H-uh. . .Rowena."  
  
"Rowena. . .do you have a last name?"  
  
"Ravenclaw," Hermione blurted out, immediately going pale. "Oh no. . ."  
  
"And you, young man?" the woman asked, turning to Remus.  
  
He looked at Hermione and took a deep breath. "Godric. Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Nice to meet you. If you ever need help, come looking for me - ask for Matilda Withers or Duncan Withers, my husband."  
  
"Thank you," Remus answered, with much more presence of mind than Hermione had at the moment. Matilda nodded to them, then left, carrying her basket. He turned to Hermione. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know! I needed a name, and it was the first one that came to my head! What did you want me to say? 'Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and the reason I'm so confused is because I live 1000 years in the future?' That would sound absurd!"  
  
"Why didn't you obliviate her then?"  
  
"Why didn't YOU?"  
  
Remus took a deep breath. "Calm down, Miss Granger. Hopefully, we'll be able to find a way home soon, though now. . .she did say it's 998. . ."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hogwarts was founded in the year 999. Other than the names of the Founders, we really don't know anything. Could it be possible that we ARE the Founders?"  
  
"Professor Lupin, I. . .I don't know. . ." Hermione sounded worried. "Professor Snape's not going to like this. . ."  
  
"No, he's not. But that doesn't mean it isn't the truth. Please, Miss Granger, believe me. And let us try, knowing what we do of the future, something no one else here can ever know. After all, we can't tell the truth - you said it yourself."  
  
"Yes, I did." She took a deep breath. "Let's go tell them." They walked back to the other side of the meadow, to where Severus and Ginny waited in an uneasy silence.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Ginny asked eagerly as they approached.  
  
"Yes," Remus said, glancing first at Hermione, then at Severus. "But you're not going to like it."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank Aeryn Alexander for the ideas of the pairings. . .if you read her story 'Another World', but only the first few chapters until you find out where they are, it's very similar to this - this is what I thought would happen there. Then, when it didn't, the plot bunny wouldn't go away!  
  
Next chapter: Remus and Hermione tell Ginny and Severus what happened, the four of them visit Hogsmeade.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Corina: Thanks!  
  
Cat Silver: Yup, I use spell check, but I'm also a grammar freak, so I normally notice mistakes.  
  
Hyacinth: Thanks! And exclamation points don't get annoying for a REALLY long while.  
  
Mgrossi: Harry was definitely a good guess, and I did consider using him, but. . .Snape wouldn't treat any of them as equals. He needs someone his own age to keep him in check.  
  
Aubrey: Thanks!  
  
Honey666: I love time travel fics too! But there aren't too many good ones out there. . .  
  
Eternal Queen: You guessed right, but watch what else happens. . .  
  
Sarai: Thanks!  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	4. The Village

Author's Note: I have no idea if people would have been called Mrs. and Mr. in 10th century Scotland, so assume I'm wrong there. Oh, Matilda's about 27 or so and Duncan's around 30. So, they're younger than Severus and Remus, who are both about 37, and older than Ginny and Hermione, who are 16 and 17, respectively.  
  
~~~  
  
"So you're saying that we're the Founders?" Severus sounded extremely annoyed.  
  
"Um. . .yes?" Hermione was nervously picking at her robe.  
  
"You idiots! Coming down to the dungeons for who knows what reason, then causing all of us to get sent back in time 1000 years and forcing us to become people who we never were!"  
  
"Look, you! It was not Ginny's and my fault! We were headed for the kitchens, and we somehow ended up on the wrong staircase, and then YOU came storming at us! Without you colliding with us, the damn accident never would have happened!" Hermione had finally gotten sick of Severus' disparaging of her and Ginny, and she had decided to stand up for herself.  
  
Remus and Ginny looked at each other. "Look, you two, it wasn't anyone's fault," Remus said. "We all collided, and something must have made us come here. There has to be a reason why we're here."  
  
"Professor Snape, please don't be so angry. . .I can feel it, and it's hurting my head. . ." Ginny put in, suddenly realizing that she could. "Wait a second. . .I'm not an empath. . ."  
  
"Maybe you are. . .I wonder if the potion also did that. . ." Hermione said, thinking over what had happened. "I wonder if it did anything to the rest of us!"  
  
"I suppose we'll find out," Remus answered. He then looked at the sun. "Maybe you three should get away. I didn't take the wolfsbane potion, so I'm not going to be harmless tonight. The woman. . .what was her name. . ."  
  
"Matilda Withers and her husband's name was Duncan," Hermione put in.  
  
"Yes, Matilda. She said to find her if we need any help, and I think you three should go ask if you can stay there for the night. It's the last night of the full moon, so I should be perfectly fine tomorrow. However, I think it's best if no one's here when I change."  
  
The other three looked at each other, Severus' anger abating a bit. "That's actually a good idea," he said, sounding a bit forced. Ginny looked at him in shock, wondering why he was supporting something Remus had said, when she knew they disliked each other.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, knew the story behind their dislike, and knew that it was fear, not agreement, that motivated her potions professor. She was surprised that he was scared of anything, but she supposed being bitten or killed by a werewolf was a rather normal thing to be terrified of.  
  
"All right," she said, standing up, "let's go to Hogsmeade. Professor Lupin, we'll meet you out here tomorrow morning."  
  
"Sounds good," he said. "Remember, you're Rowena, I'm Godric, Ginny, you're Helga, and Severus, you're Salazar. We can't confuse them, and, since we'll probably be forming a new school right near here in a year or so, it's best that they think of us as the Founders."  
  
"Right," Ginny answered. "Hey. . .do any of you know if Hogsmeade is magical or not? In our time, it's all wizard, but what about now?" She automatically turned to Hermione, hoping her book-loving friend would know the answer.  
  
"I believe it's always been magical," Severus answered, actually being polite for once. "It was a refuge during the witch-persecuting times of the 1600's, and, I believe, of the early 900's."  
  
"I think you're right," Hermione said, nodding. "But, it's best if we wait until we see them do magic before revealing that we can."  
  
"Good idea," Remus said. "Go soon - the sun is setting." The others nodded and walked away, headed for Hogsmeade. Remus sat down, preparing for the change, hoping he'd be able to stay away from the village, and, if he wasn't, the others would have warned the villagers about the presence of wolves.  
  
~~~  
  
Arriving at Hogsmeade, Hermione asked a random child where Matilda Withers lived. The child pointed them to a small house in the middle of the village. They walked there, knocking on the door. Matilda answered.  
  
"Why, hello! Were you needing something?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, actually, we don't have anywhere to stay for the night, and we thought we saw wolves near here."  
  
Matilda's eyes narrowed. "Wasn't there another man with you - Gryffindor or something?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said hastily, "but he's decided to brave the wolves. He's very. . .brave. . ." She was shocked to see Severus' mouth quirk a bit at her comment, until she realized the irony. Then she had to hold back a laugh.  
  
Ginny looked at the others in her group, not quite getting what they were speaking about, but feeling their laughter. Hermione had made Snape laugh!  
  
"Oh, how. . .strange. . ." Matilda answered. "Well, come in. My husband will be home soon, and we'll have supper once he arrives."  
  
The trio entered the house. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Withers," Ginny said. "I'm Helga Hufflepuff, and this is Salazar Slytherin." She gestured to Severus, who was withholding his usual smirk.  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Madam," he said, nodding to Matilda.  
  
"And you." She led them to a small room. "I'm sorry I don't have beds for all of you, but if you don't mind sleeping on the floor, there should be no problem with you staying the night."  
  
"Of course we don't mind!" Ginny said, feeling Matilda's shame at not having enough space. "It's certainly better than the ground, which is where we've been sleeping for the past few days."  
  
"Good, good." Just then, the door opened, and a large man came in the door. "Duncan! We have some guests."  
  
"Matilda!" He came over and kissed his wife, then turned to their visitors. "I'm Duncan Withers, nice to have you."  
  
"I'm Helga Hufflepuff, this is Rowena Ravenclaw, and this is Salazar Slytherin," Ginny said, introducing them once more. "It's nice of you to have us."  
  
"It's our pleasure," Matilda said. "Come, let's eat."  
  
~~~  
  
The food was marvelous, if a bit plain, and Ginny found herself wishing Remus could be there with them. Just then, Hermione, trying to make conversation, said the exact wrong thing. "So. . .do you have any children?"  
  
Both Matilda and Duncan's faces fell. "No. . .I can't have children," Matilda said, "and the midwife can't seem to do anything."  
  
"Nor can the Muggle doctors, and we've tried." Muggle - one of the words they'd been waiting for. Hermione glanced at Severus for permission, and he nodded, somehow understanding what she meant.  
  
"Are you wizards then?"  
  
Duncan and Matilda looked at each other as though a major secret had just been given away. "Yes," Matilda finally said, reluctantly.  
  
"So are we," Hermione said. "We've been pretending to be Muggles, but it's nice to finally find someone who understands about magic."  
  
"Oh, good - you've come to the right place. Hogsmeade is an all magical village, so you can do magic freely here. The one problem, though, is the lack of training. Children learn from an older relative, but magic isn't really organized."  
  
"Yes, we've found that problem everywhere we've. . .visited. . ." Severus said. "We're actually planning on starting a school for magic. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Well, if you need someone who knows about healing, I'm quite good, but I don't really have enough training to be of much use. And Duncan's good with wild animals."  
  
"Actually, I work in the owlery - we keep about twenty owls in case someone needs to send a letter. We often talk to those in London - there's a large area called Diagon Alley, where you'll find a bank, Ollivander's wand shop, a few robe places, and lots of places for supplies."  
  
"Maybe we should take a trip there, Salazar," Hermione said, watching Severus. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she glared at him, trying to make him understand that they had to keep up the pretense.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Ginny said, trying to keep the peace between the two. "We do have wands, but all of our supplies fell into a river a few days ago." She hated lying, but she knew Matilda had noticed their total lack of anything but the clothing they were wearing.  
  
"What about money, though?" Matilda asked them. "You need plenty of money to buy some of those things."  
  
"No problems there," Severus said, taking out a small bag he always carried, one which had about 100 galleons that had been shrunk until they were the size of pennies. "As you can see, we're quite rich."  
  
Duncan and Matilda looked at each other, having noticed the money. These four strangers were very rich - even a knut was quite a bit of money. There was a smaller coin then, a tuppen. There were 35 of those per knut, and most people made about 10 tuppens a day. The two villagers seemed even more eager to join the plans of these strangers - maybe they'd be able to hire a famous doctor to see if he could fix Matilda's problem.  
  
Matilda stood up then and began to clear the table, Hermione and Ginny immediately offering to help and refusing to take no for an answer. The men talked for a bit longer, then beds were laid out and the group went to sleep, Matilda and Duncan in their tiny bedroom, Severus, Ginny and Hermione on the floor in the main room.  
  
~~~  
  
At about midnight, there was a loud rap upon the door.  
  
Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes, glancing out the window, noticing the full moon shining brightly. Matilda came out of her room then, dressed in a nightshirt, holding a candle.  
  
"Who's there?" Matilda sounded scared. She turned to Hermione, Ginny, and Severus, who were just beginning to sit up. "Could it be your friend?"  
  
The three of them glanced at each other. "I doubt it," Severus said, his voice laden with a bit of doubt. "He wouldn't have been able to ask where you lived. . ." His voice trailed off as he realized how much he was giving away.  
  
"Well, I'll check. It could be the Anna MacDougal, needing help delivering a baby." Matilda answered the door.  
  
On the other side stood Remus.  
  
He was quite human.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know - it's a cliffhanger. But it's rather important for later on in the story. . .Remus has changed, Ginny's become an empath. . .what about Severus and Hermione? Those may take a bit longer to become evident, though they are important.  
  
One question: Should I show some of what's going on at Hogwarts during this time? They're only gone for a month, but it's going to be much longer for them, so I thought maybe I'd show a bit of what's happening on the Voldemort fighting area, but not really center on it. What do you think?  
  
Pereliniel: Thanks!  
  
SemiCharmed: Here you go!  
  
Liz: Read the first chapter - the fight was staged. Also, Sirius, like Harry, wouldn't have worked - Severus would absolutely have refused to treat him as an equal. He may not like Remus, but he doesn't hate him either.  
  
Mgrossi: Nope, his Dark Mark's still there. It's not history getting twisted - there are reasons for that reputation. Ginny being Helga won't affect her family later on, for reasons that are yet to be explained, and will not be until I reach them chronologically.  
  
Sarai: I'm trying to write Cerannie, but I seem to have lost all inspiration. However, I may be updating soon, especially if I'm procrastinating as much as I am right now.  
  
Lady Kate: Yay! Teehee. . .  
  
Phoenix Flight: Thanks!  
  
Jan McNeville: Yay! Praise from one of my favorite authors, saying I'm one of her favorite authors! That makes me feel really good about my writing! It's GW/RL, for reasons that will become apparent later on. Sirius isn't with them, so it would be kind of hard to do GW/SB, since they're in the past for quite a while.  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


End file.
